A Través de tus Ojos
by Renesmee Cullen de Malfoy
Summary: Hermione está comprometida con Viktor Krum, pero esté solo quiere que se acueste con él, y en uno de sus intentos de forzarla, tienen un accidente, en donde Hermione queda ciega. Viktor al enterarse de esto la abandona. Ahora Hermione vive en Montana con su padrino, pero allí ella conoce a un misterioso chico, que dice llamarse Damien Black, pero que no es otro más que Draco Malfoy
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Durante la guerra el trío de oro buscaba los Horrocruxes, Hermione no perdía contacto con Viktor Krum, su amor era tan grande que no importaba esos momentos de horror para todos, ellos de cualquier forma se mandaban cartas. Todo paso, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, con todos los de la Orden del Fénix vencieron a Voldemot, ya todo estaba en paz el mundo mágico como también en el mundo muggle.

Hermione se fue al mundo muggle a buscar a sus padres, y los encontró le devolvió su memoria. Hermione ahora estaba viviendo en el mundo muggle, se iba a quedar una temporada ahí para estar al lado de sus padres, y Viktor también se fue a vivir un tiempo en el mundo muggle porque no se quería separar otra vez de Hermione, se reencontraron y eran felices, bueno solo un tiempo porque después Viktor comenzó a cambiar, se empezó a volver muy celoso y agresivo, y quería que Hermione tuviera relaciones sexuales con él, pero ella siempre le decía que no estaba preparada y que quería que su primera vez fuera especial. Un día se fueron de paseo al campo otra vez Viktor intentó hacer suya a Hermione, ella como pudo se zafó de él, ya le empezaba a tener miedo, Viktor estaba enojado y le dijo que ya era hora de regresar, se subieron al auto pero Viktor empezó a discutir con Hermione y no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con otro auto.

Después de eso Hermione amaneció en el hospital con una venda en los ojos, sus padres le dan la mala noticia de que ha quedado ciega, ella entra en depresión. Pregunta por Viktor y sus padres le informan que a él no le había pasado nada y que se había ido.

Pero a su vida llega alguien que se va a convertir en alguien muy especial para ella, y ese alguien es Draco Malfoy, claro que él se hace pasar por otra persona para poder estar junto a ella.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡¡Te extrañe mucho, Viktor!

**Capítulo 1: ¡Te extrañe mucho, Viktor!**

**POV Hermione**

Por fin la guerra ya había terminado, ya había encontrado a mis padres y le había devuelto su memoria, ahora estoy pasando una temporada con ellos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Estoy muy feliz porque recibí una carta de Viktor diciéndome que vendrá al mundo muggle porque me extraña y me quiere mucho, estoy contando los días para verlo, ¡Lo quiero tanto!

Me tranquiliza que mis amigos estén bien, Harry ahora vive con los Weasley en la madriguera, ahí los señores Weasley lo tratan como un miembro más de la familia, y Harry también los quiere como su familia, bueno en realidad será su familia de verdad dentro de unos meses porque él y Ginny son novios y por lo que me cuenta Ginny en su carta es que Harry ya le propuso matrimonio y ella obvio que acepto, pero todavía no hay fecha para la boda, Ron sigue siendo novio de Lavender Brown y están muy felices aunque ellos todavía no piensan en formalizar, los señores Weasley tratan se sobreponerse a la muerte de Fred pero ellos están saliendo adelante por sus demás hijos sobre todo por George que es el que más sufre pero ya se está resignando a su perdida; me alegra que estén saliendo adelante y que traten de ser felices, si ellos lo son yo también, y sobre mi amiga Luna Lovegood sé que se fue de viaje con su padre a Francia para pasar un tiempo de padre e hija.

¡Ay! Como quisiera que Viktor también me proponga matrimonio así como Harry se lo propuso a Ginny, aunque tal vez lo haga ¿no? Porque si quiere venir para pasar tiempo conmigo es por algo. Sí Viktor me propone matrimonio yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque lo amo, sí, lo amo y estoy segura que él también. Viktor es el amor de mi vida, él es mi destino, mi presente y mi futuro. ¡Estoy segura de eso!

**Días después...**

Que feliz me siento, ahora me encuentro en el aeropuerto esperando a Viktor, pobre espero que no le haya dado mucho miedo viajar como cualquier persona normal lo haría, en avión.

Estoy muy ansiosa, no puedo mantenerme sentada, así que ahora estoy caminando de un lado a otro, de pronto siento que alguien pone una mano sobre mi hombro parándome, yo volteo lentamente, y sí, es él…

—¡Viktor! —casi grité en su cara de la emoción, a lo único que atine fue a abrazarlo muy fuerte y obvio el me devolvió el abrazo.

—Hermy-oh-ni —dijo con su acento búlgaro que a mí me parecía de lo más tierno.

—Oh, Viktor, te extrañe tanto, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje en avión? ¿Todo bien? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Yo tam-bieén te extrre-nñe Hermy-oh-ni, el via-jje en ah... ¿Cómo dijistees que se llama en donn-de via-jje? —me preguntó confundido.

Yo sonreí.

—Se llama avión —le contesté.

—Ah... eso, buewo no estuvvo tan maal —contestó.

—Bueno, seguro que debes de estar muy cansado, así que vamos a casa, a mis padres le va dar mucho gusto conocerte —le dije, él solo sonrió y asintió.

Avanzamos a la salida del aeropuerto, pero me di cuenta que no tenía maletas.

—¿Y tus maletas, Viktor? —pregunté.

—Las hechi-ccie parra meterrlas en mi bolsi-llou —contestó señalando su bolsillo de su pantalón, yo sonreí.

Caminamos hacia el auto que tome prestado de papá —Vamos, Viktor, sube —le dije abriendo la puerta del auto, él me quedo mirando un poco confuso—. Esto es auto, con esto viajan los muggles es muy seguro —me miró y subió, yo di la vuelta para subir también y empecé a conducir, Viktor miraba todo muy entusiasmado— ¿Te gustaría aprender a conducir? —le pregunté.

—Sí, parrece muy interresantue —contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces te enseñare a conducir —le dije también sonriendo.

Luego de 30 segundos conduciendo y de Viktor mirando todas las calles muy atentamente, llegamos a casa, cuando entramos a casa Viktor estaba todavía más sorprendido aun, él nunca había estado en el mundo muggle y en una casa también muggle. Mis padres estaban allí, le presente a Viktor a mis padres y al parecer a mis padres le agrado mucho y a él también.

Viktor se sorprendía mucho con los artefactos muggles, esa noche mientras mamá preparaba la cena y Viktor, papá y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá, papá decidió prender la televisión para ver las noticias y Viktor dio un salto al ver que la televisión hacia mucho ruido porque estaba con el volumen muy alto, papá y yo sonreímos por la expresión que hizo, luego yo le explique como era su funcionamiento y le dije que era un objeto para distraernos cuando estamos aburridos o para enterarnos de lo que pasa en distintos sitios al ver las noticias.

Luego del pequeño incidente que tuvo Viktor con la televisión, mamá dijo que pasáramos al comedor porque la cena ya estaba servida. La cena estuvo muy amena y entretenida y a Viktor le encanto la comida de mamá, dijo que nunca había probado algo tan exquisito, a mamá le agrado más aun cuando hizo ese comentario.

Estaba segura que esta temporada que Viktor iba a pasar en casa iba a ser maravilloso, ya estaba planeando todos los lugares a los que iba a llevar a Viktor para que conozca.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto,

**Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto, Viktor?**

**POV Hermione**

Mis padres se habían ido temprano a la clínica dental, y Viktor y yo nos quedamos desayunando, cuando terminamos, yo levante la mesa y lave los servicios con magia, luego le propuse a Viktor salir a caminar un rato por el parque, estaba muy feliz de estar a su lado, y más cuando me dijo que el verdadero motivo por el que había venido a Londres era porque quería compartir toda su vida conmigo y que quería que me casara con él, juro que en ese momento, sí Viktor no me hubiera estado agarrando de la cintura, yo hubiera caído al suelo de impresión, parecía que mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho de tanta felicidad, y obvio que yo le dije que yo también quería compartir mi vida con él y que aceptaba casarme con él. Pero Viktor dijo que primero quería comprar un anillo de compromiso para pedirles mi mano formalmente a mis padres.

Todo iba muy bien hasta hace unas semanas, Viktor empezó a comportarse de una manera que nunca creí ver en él, ya no era el mismo chico del que me enamore se ha vuelto un poco violento, se enoja con facilidad.

Hace una semana que Viktor quiso llegar a algo más conmigo y yo no quise porque no estoy preparada aun para dar ese gran pasó, además yo quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero él no me entendía.

**Flashback**

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, viendo una película en la sala de mi casa era como las 3 de la tarde y Viktor me tenía abrazada casi no le prestábamos atención a la película porque cada cinco minutos nos besábamos aprovechando que mis padres estaban en la clínica dental, pero este último beso que me dio cada vez se volvía más ardiente y no me di cuenta de que tenía a Viktor encima de mí, pero no le di importancia, en ese momento sentía como mi temperatura se elevaba por mi sangre y mi cuerpo, Viktor empezó a besar mi cuello y con una mano acariciaba mi pierna y la otra la tenía en mi cintura y la apretaba cada vez más, yo tenía mis manos sobre su espalda bien formada, él volvió a besar mis labios y yo puse una mano en su nuca para profundizar más el beso y cuando Viktor empezó a desabrochar mi blusa reaccione y quise empujarlo pero no pude era demasiado pesado y cuanto más trataba de alejarlo él más se pegaba a mí y me di cuenta de que estaba muy excitado porque sentí un bulto rozar mis piernas.

—Viktor, para —le pedí, pero no me hizo caso y empezó a besar mi cuello nuevamente.

—Viktor —dije.

—¿Qué pasa Hermy-oh-ni? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—Para por favor.

Se separó un poco de mí —Perro por quee, Hermy-oh-ni, yo te amo —dijo y me beso.

—No, Viktor —dije dejando de besarlo—, no estoy preparada todavía.

—Parra esto no see tien-ne que estar prreparrada, solo se tiene que sentir —contesto.

—No, Viktor, para —dije ya un poco enojada.

—Hermy-oh-ni, nos vamus a casarr, ademass no tiene nada de malou.

—Por eso mismo, porque nos vamos a casar, no cuesta nada esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

—Estass siendo un poco anticuadua, ¿no crrees?

—Esperar hasta la noche de bodas no es ser anticuada, es solo que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio —me sonroje al decir esto último.

—Hermy-oh-ni, no pasarra nara malo con adelantarnos un poco, iguarl nos vamus a casarr.

—No, Viktor.

—Estrá bien —dijo enojado y se fue a su habitación, dejándome muy triste.

**Fin de Flashback**

Al siguiente día Viktor me pidió perdón por su comportamiento del día anterior, lo perdone, como no lo iba a perdonar si lo amo con toda mi alma. Ese día hicimos algo diferente, como se lo había prometido el día que llego, le iba a enseñar a conducir, así que le pedí prestado el auto a mamá para enseñarle a conducir, era muy divertido ver los gestos que hacia cuando le daba indicaciones de como girar el timón o le explicaba cuál era el funcionamiento de los frenos a alguien que recién sabe de la existencia de los autos. La pasamos muy bien, y en las siguientes dos semanas ya era un experto en conducir, me sorprendió con la rapidez que aprendió, yo tarde como tres meses en aprender a conducir, pero él se nota que no solo es bueno en volar sobre su escoba, sino que también con los artefactos muggles como lo llama él.

Pero después de eso y volvió con su misma actitud de querer tener intimidad conmigo y siempre que lo rechazaba se iba enojado a su habitación y no bajaba a cenar y yo tenía que decirle a mis padres que le dolía mucho la cabeza y que por eso se había ido a dormir temprano.

Una noche se metió a mi habitación y como otra vez lo rechace me dio un empujón que caí en la cama, pero con tan mala suerte que me golpeé la cabeza en el velador, pero a él no le importo y se fue diciéndome que era una estúpida por mis ideas de llegar virgen al matrimonio, esa noche llore mucho, nunca me habían tratado tan mal, bueno eso sin contar como me trataba Draco Malfoy, pero de Malfoy lo puedo esperar porque él me odia desde siempre, en realidad solo por ser una sangre sucia, pero Viktor se supone que me ama, y si me ama no me debería tratar así.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las que han que han puesto mi historia a sus favoritos, besos

Dentro de unos días subo el siguiente capítulo...


	4. Capítulo 3: El accidente

**Capítulo 3: El accidente**

**POV Viktor**

Sabía que Hermy-oh-ni erra una comme librros muy rresponsable, per-ro no crreí que fuerra una santurrona, deberria ser más liber-ral, odio que se comporrte así conmigo, con el que va hacerr su futuro esposo, que tiene de malo tener se-xo antes del matrrimo-nio, acaso no puede entenderr que la deseo, acaso no le estoy demostrrando que la amo estando aquí en su mundo abur-rido.

Ya me esto-oy consandou de su comporr-tamiento, de que siemprre me rrecha-ce, las muggles son un poco tontuas, apenars nos casemos jurro que la llevarre de aquí no la dejarre que regrrese, a menos que a mí se me dé la gana.

Per-ro como la deseo, si la deseo, quisierra tenerrla entrre mis br-razos, hacerrla mía, tal vez se deba al hec-cho que sea virrgen, eso debe serr lo que me vuel-ve locou por ella. Voy a intentar-rlo una vez más por las buenas, per-ro si me r-rec-chaza tendr-re que forrzarla, aunque no quiera.

Y parra eso ya tengo un plan, sí, un día de campou serria perrfecto…

**POV Hermione**

Después de la última noche que Viktor se comportó de una manera espantosa conmigo, me pidió perdón al día siguiente, está vez yo no lo perdone tan fácilmente, él no podía tratarme así y después como si nada solo venir y decirme 'perdóname', estaba muy sentida con él no solo quiso obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quería, sino que también me llamó 'estúpida'; pero Viktor no se rindió y siguió pidiéndome disculpas, y yo para que mis padres no se deán cuenta de que había tenido problemas con Viktor, lo perdone, porque si no me iban a preguntar por qué peleamos y yo no podía decirles el verdadero motivo, eso solo iba a causar más problemas y no quería eso.

Pero Viktor me sorprendió, en noche después de la cena, cuando tomábamos café en la sala, él se paró del sofá donde estaba sentado junto a mí, y llamó la atención de mis padres y también la mía cuando saco una pequeña cajita de color rojo escarlata y la abrió delante de mí.

—Señor-res Gr-ran-gerr, querria pedirrles la mano de su hija Hermy-oh-ni oficialmente —dijo Viktor y yo me quede totalmente sorprendida, no imagine que fuera hacer eso.

—Oh, vaya, Viktor, si te quieres casa con mi hija, eso significa que la amas demasiado, pero tú no dices nada hija —dijo mi padre también igual de sorprendido que yo.

—¿Qué dices Hermy-oh-ni, te quieres casarr conmigou? —preguntó Viktor.

Yo estaba tan emocionada que todo lo malo que paso se me olvido en un instante, me paré rápidamente y lo abrace.

—Sí, sí, Viktor, sí me quiero casar contigo —le contesté.

Viktor saco el anillo de compromiso y lentamente fue deslizando el anillo en mi dedo anular. El anillo era precioso, era de oro y tenía un diamante en centro de color azul, me encantaba.

—Oh, Hermione, hija felicidades, a los dos felicidades, ya te vas a casar —me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando porque una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla.

—Gracias, mamá —le contesté y me abrace a ella.

—Felicidades chicos —dijo papá—, aunque a mi parecer todavía están demasiados jóvenes para casarse respeto su decisión.

—No cr-reo que porr serr jóvenes no podamos casar-rnos y for-rmar una fami-lia —dijo Viktor en tono de broma.

Mis papás rieron igual que Viktor y yo.

—No, no le veo el problema —contesto mi madre—, y ya tienen fecha para la boda —preguntó curiosa.

—No, pero podría ser dentro de cinco meses —contesté.

—Hermy-oh-ni, no crrees que es mucho tiem-po, podr-ria ser por lo menos dentrro de tr-res meses, qué opinas —me dijo.

Yo me lo pensé unos minutos —Está bien —dije y le sonreí.

—Bueno entonces dentro de tres meses es la boda, me parece bien —aprobó mi padre.

—Tenemos que hacer los preparativos, Hermione, ¡oh, Dios!, son tantas cosas, las invitaciones, la recepción, el bufe, el vestido de novia… —la interrumpí.

—Mamá, mamá, cálmate, ya tendremos tiempo para eso —le sonreí.

—Tú no sabes cómo son de tediosos los preparativos —me dijo, bueno en eso tenía razón.

Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir porque ya era muy tarde, aunque debo de reconoces que yo no pude cerrar los ojos toda la noche porque estaba muy feliz, solo pensaba: 'dentro de tres meses seré la señora de Krum, Hermione Krum', sonaba bien, me gustaba. Tengo que contarle esto a mis amigos, luego enviaré una carta a la madriguera, seguro que todos estarán felices por mi próxima boda.

**Dos semanas después…**

Estas últimas dos semanas han sido maravillosas, Viktor ha vuelto hacer el mismo de antes, muy cariñoso, dulce, amable, ya no me exige que tengamos intimidad, me siento más relajada por su cambio.

También estaba muy contenta porque hace días mande una carta a la madriguera informándoles que me caso con Viktor y que cuando las invitaciones estén listas, ellos serían los primeros en recibirla; y casi al instante recibí la respuesta y como lo esperaba todos estaba contentos por mi boda, me mandaron muchas felicitaciones y sus buenos deseos –sonreí al recordar esa carta que aun la tengo guarda como todas las demás que me mandan, me gusta leerlas cuando estoy sola en mi habitación, de esa manera los siento un poco más cerca de mí.

Bueno pero también estoy un poco cansada mi madre no me deja ni un minuto tranquila, nunca imagine que hacer los preparativos para una boda, para mi boda, sea tan cansado, ¡uff, estoy muerta!, pero la vez feliz, me voy casar.

Viktor también nos ayuda, pero mi padre siempre lo salva diciendo que entre mujeres nos entendíamos y nos deja a mamá y a mí con todo el trabajo, Viktor solo me sonríe y se va porque al parecer él se vuelve loco con todo esto.

Lo bueno es que en este preciso momento, Viktor y yo nos estamos yendo de día de campo, eso me va asentar muy bien, necesito relajarme, y aunque mi mamá dijo que teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un descanso y accedió que me vaya a pasear con Viktor, pero me dijo que mañana nos pondríamos a trabajar en los preparativos desde temprano.

Me encanta que Viktor tenga estos detalles conmigo, y con la ayuda de mamá prepararon algunos bocadillos para almorzar en el campo, él es tan lindo conmigo, cada vez me enamoro más.

Mamá nos prestó su auto y Viktor insistió en conducir, yo alegue que no conocía muy bien estos sitios y que se podía perder, pero él me mostro un mapa que le había dado papá, y me dijo que confiara en él que no se iba a perder, yo asentí y le sonreí. Mientras conducía, con una mano tomaba el timón y con la otra tenía agarrada mi mano y de vez en cuando la llevaba a su boca y depositaba pequeños besos en el dorso de mi mano.

—Llegau-mos —dijo Viktor, miré alrededor y me di cuenta que era un bosque hermoso, con árboles y plantas con unas hermosas flores de todos los colores, sencillamente hermoso, apenas bajamos del auto sentí el agradable aroma de las flores.

Aspiré profundamente llenando mis pulmones de aire puro.

—Oh, Viktor, esto es hermoso —le dije.

—No tanto como tú —dijo a la vez que me acariciaba la mejilla, para luego darme un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

Luego de eso yo coloque un mantel en el gras mientras que Viktor iba por la canasta con los bocadillos, luego de poner la canasta sobre el mantel, nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar sobre nuestra boda y sobre los planes a futuro que tendríamos, él quería que nos fuéramos un tiempo a vivir a Bulgaria y después regresaríamos a vivir a Londres mágico, yo estuve de acuerdo con él de que solo sería un tiempo eso de vivir en Bulgaria, para luego vivir en Londres y así poder estar junto a mis amigos, así nos la pasamos platicando hasta que nos dio hambre y sacamos las cosas de la canasta y empezamos a comer.

Luego de comer retiramos la canasta y nos acostamos en el mantel y miramos las nubes, Viktor me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo por la cintura y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y olí su exquisito perfume, Viktor alzo mi barbilla para depositar un beso en mi boca, el beso era dulce, cálido y lleno de amor, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, y yo ya no miraba las nubes ahora me sentía en ellas, los besos de Viktor empezaron a descender por mi barbilla hasta bajar a mi cuello, su mano que la tenía en mi cintura la empezó a subir hasta casi llegar a mis senos, yo puse una mano sobre su mano para que se detenga, pero él no hizo amago de detenerse y antes de que le dijera algo otra vez capturo mis labios con los suyos mientras que con un ágil movimiento se puso encima de mí, su beso era violento con mucha fuerza yo trataba de separarme de él, pero no podía y cuando nos faltó aire él detuvo el beso y otra vez empezó a besar mi cuello.

—Viktor, para por favor —le supliqué, pero no me hizo caso.

—Viktor, ya para —le insistí.

—Por favor —dije mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima.

—Porr fa-vorr tú, Hermy-oh-ni, cuan-do vas a de-jarr de compor-rtarrte como una ni-ña tonta, por-rque no actúas como una muje-err —dijo y parecía enojado.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? —le pregunté aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ignoró mi pregunta y siguió besando mi cuello con salvajismo y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas con rapidez.

—Para —le dije.

—No di-ces que me amas, pues enton-ces demu-estr-ramelo —me dijo.

—Sí te amo, pero te lo puedo demostrar de muchas maneras y no solo con sexo —le contesté.

—Per-ro eso es lo que yo quierro de ti, no entiendes que te deseo como un hombr-re desea a una mu-jerr.

Siguió tocándome todo mi cuerpo, y yo no tenía la fuerza para pararlo y ni siquiera había traído mi varita para detenerlo con un hechizo, lo único que hice fue llorar.

—Deja de llorr-rar parreces una ni-ña —habló enojado.

—Pues entonces déjame, quítate de encima de mí —hablé hipando por el llanto.

Pero él no me hizo caso y siguió en lo mismo, trataba de desabrocharme el jean, yo trataba de detenerlo, pero él tiene mucha fuerza. Y lo peor de todo que no había nadie más en el bosque que pueda ayudarme, solo nosotros dos.

—¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ACASO PIENSAS ABUSAR DE MÍ! —le grité, y pude empujarlo un poco.

Él me miró serio y se quitó de encima de mí, me tomó del brazo con fuerza, recogió las cosas y me llevo arrastras hasta el auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto con fuerza y me hizo entrar a la fuerza, tiró la canasta y el mantel en los asientos traseros, dio la vuelta, se subió al auto y empezó a conducir.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté aun llorando.

—A tu ca-sa —contestó enojado, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Yo miraba por la ventanilla de mi lado pero por ratos sentía la mirada enojado de Viktor en mí.

—No pue-des parear de llorr-rar, ya estoy llevan-do a casa, no erres más que una ni-ña estúu-pida —me gritó.

Yo giré mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero no me salieron las palabras.

Viktor cada vez subía más la velocidad, estaba enojado, no se daba cuenta que las carreteras no se debe manejar con tanta velocidad.

—Podrías ir más despacio —le dije.

—Creeí que tenías prrisa —me contestó, pero no bajo la velocidad.

—Por favor baja la velocidad —le supliqué pero él me ignoró.

—Para —le dije.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarme y cuando iba a replicar, yo que sí tenía la vista al frente me di cuenta que una camioneta venía hacia nosotros también a mucha velocidad.

—¡VIKTOR, CUIDADO, NOS VAMOS A CHOCAR! —le grité.

Él giró la cabeza hacia el frente, e hizo una maniobra para evitar que chocáramos, pero al momento de hacer esa rápida maniobra nos salimos de la carretera, el auto caía por un barraco, la puerta del conductor se abrió y vi cuando Viktor cayó porque no tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto, yo quise ayudarlo pero no pude, mientras tanto el auto seguía rodando conmigo adentro, sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorida pero yo trataba de salir, aun con el nerviosismo pude desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y trate de abrir la puerta del copiloto, después de dos intentos lo logre y salte del auto porque sabía que el auto explotaría en llamas.

Caí y empecé a rodar, trataba de sujetar de algo pero no podía, hasta que pare de rodar y caí golpeándome la cabeza en una piedra muy grande, lo último que pude ver fue el auto explotando y unas llamas salieron al instante, después de eso se me cerraron los ojos.

**POV Draco**

Mi madre seguía insistiendo en que me quedara en la casa, pero yo no quería hacerlo porque necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo y poner todas mis ideas y pensamientos en orden, y eso no lo podía hacer en casa, sabiendo que ahí estuvo el maldito de Voldemort.

—Draco, hijo, estás seguro que quieres ir ahí —me preguntó por décima vez.

—Sí, madre, ahí no conozco a nadie y nadie me conoce a mí, es el lugar indicado para mí —contesté.

—Pero es el mundo muggle —dijo.

—Por eso mismo, necesito tranquilidad y sé que en el mundo muggle voy a encontrar esa tranquilidad, no quieres venir conmigo quizás a ti también te hace falta paz, ahí lo puedes encontrar.

—No, yo prefiero que darme aquí, además Pansy se quedaría sola, después de la muerte de sus padres, ella solo nos tiene a nosotros —dijo.

—Está bien, madre, no te insisto más, adiós —le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Cuando regresarás —preguntó.

—No lo sé —le contesté.

Tomé el tren que se dirigía a la entrada del mundo muggle, me senté en un vagón solo, empecé a leer un libro para no aburrirme, pero no pude concentrarme en la lectura, sonreí al ver lo irónico que era todo esto, tan decir que odiaba a los muggles y su mundo, y ahora yo me dirijo allá para convivir con ellos, cerré los ojos y al instante se me vino a la mente el rostro de una castaña, era Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo, no entendía porque mi mente me hacía recordarla, tal vez se deba porque ella es una hija de muggles y porque estoy viniendo a vivir una buena temporada en su mundo. Ahora que la recuerdo me preguntó qué será de ella, ¿Cómo estará? —Draco que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Granger— me regaño.

Poco a poco comienzo a despertar, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido, pero eso ya no importa, veo que ya es de noche, de pronto el tren para cuando me doy cuenta la gente empieza a bajar, vaya, tanto dormí me digo a mí mismo, porque ya habíamos llegado.

Baje del tren, y espero a que venga un taxi, si, así lo llaman los muggles, le digo al taxista que me deje en un hotel, pasamos por unas calles que me llaman mucho la atención, veo también parejas besándose sin ningún pudor, algunas que otras familias con niños pequeños, todo muy normal, estás personas nunca sabrán que si Voldemort hubiera ganado en estos momento los mortífagos estarían acabando con sus vidas.

—Ya llegamos señor —me dice el taxista sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ya había cambiado mi dinero mágico a dinero muggle, así que le pago, tomó mi maleta y bajo del taxi.

Veo que es un hotel un poco lujoso, así que entro y el que atiende ahí me hace que me registre, me da un objeto extraño para que escriba mis datos, lo llamo bolígrafo —que nombre más raro— terminó de escribir mis datos y me da la llave de mi habitación a la vez que llama a un chico para que lleve mi maleta a mi habitación, ya en mi habitación, ese chico deja mi maleta y me queda mirando como esperando algo, yo lo miró de reojo y me doy cuenta de que quiere una propina por llevar mi maleta, no sé cuánto es la cantidad tope de las propinas así que saco un billete de 100 dólares y se lo doy.

Me queda mirando sorprendido.

—Gracias, señor, buenas noches —dice a la vez que sale de mi habitación.

Miro toda la habitación y me doy cuenta que hay aparatos extraños, de los que muy pronto debo aprender su funcionamiento sino creerán que soy un idiota.

Estoy muy cansando por el viaje, así que me tiro en cama y cierro los ojos a la vez que pronunciaba —Hoy comienza una nueva vida, aquí comienza mi nueva vida.


	5. Capítulo 4: Mi Nueva Realidad

**Capítulo 4: Mi Nueva Realidad**

**POV Hermione**

—No sé ni para que te hago caso, mamá, mi problema no tiene solución —le decía a mi madre mientras conducía hacia la clínica. Era la segunda vez que iba con el Dr. Johnson, el cual me hizo una serie de pruebas, pero por lo que dijo la primera vez que me reviso, sus diagnósticos no parecían muy alentadores.

—Hermione, por favor, el Dr. Johnson quizás si nos pueda dar la solución para tu problema, además ya hemos llegado —decía, mientras se estacionaba y me ayudaba a bajar del auto.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital y luego nos acercamos a la asistente del Dr. Johnson.

—Buenos días —saludó mi madre—, tenemos cita con el Dr. Johnson.

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo la asistente, y al parecer estaba confirmando la cita porque escuche las teclas de la computadora—, oh, sí, hay una cita a nombre de la Srta. Hermione Jane Granger.

—Soy yo —dije.

—Déjenme avisarle al doctor —escuche el intercomunicador—, doctor, la Srta. Granger está aquí.

—Dígale que pase —contestó el doctor.

—Pueden pasar —dijo la asistente.

Ya dentro del consultorio el doctor empezó a revisarme y a hacerme las mismas preguntas que me hacían todos los doctores a los que había visitado durante todos estos 7 meses, no entiendo porque me pregunta lo mismo, según yo esas preguntas ya se las había respondido la semana pasada en la primera consulta; y todo para luego decir que no podían hacer nada al respecto, ya me sabía la respuesta que me iba a dar, todos decían lo mismo, estaba harta de tantas pruebas y estudios, cambiaba de médico cada vez que conseguía una respuesta negativa a mi problema, pero ya era suficiente ya no lo soportaba más, pero juro que este será el último médico que visito, ya estoy cansada de todo esto.

Luego de unos minutos el doctor suspiró y dijo:

—Lo siento mucho Sra. Granger… pero el problema de su hija no tiene solución. El resultado de las pruebas realizadas la semana pasada señalan que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Las retinas y algunos nervios oculares están inservibles, el daño que sufrió en ellas es permanente.

—Pero Dr. Johnson tal vez se pueda hacer algo si… —la interrumpí.

—Ya escuchaste al doctor, mamá, me quede ciega, estoy ciega y así me voy a quedar toda la vida, está es mi nueva realidad —dije poniéndome de pié—. Muchas gracias por todo doctor, ya no lo molestaremos más —murmuré esta última frase tratando de disimular la rabia, la frustración y el dolor.

—Lo lamento, Hermione, ojala estuviera en mis manos poder hacer algo por ti, en estos casos me gustaría tener magia para poder ayudar a mis pacientes —dijo el doctor, y pude sentir la mirada penetrante de mi madre sobre mí, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

¡No! No y no, yo sabía que ni siquiera la magia podría devolverme la vista, esa era la última esperanza de mi madre, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con ir al mundo mágico para curarme y que pasaba si tampoco podían hacer nada por mí, ¿Qué era lo que querían mis padres que me recorriera todo el mundo mágico por una posible solución?, pues no, ya estaba cansada de doctores ahora solo quería que me dejaran en paz. He soportado estos 9 meses ir a todos los hospitales y clínicas que mis padres querían, pero ahora haría lo que yo quisiera.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione —dijo el doctor al ver que me había quedado pensativa.

¡Ay! Pero cuanto odiaba que sintieran lastima por mí, y sobretodo me molestaba, me exasperaba que usaran ese tono de voz conmigo, era como si creyeran que me fuera a romper y ahora hasta mis padres usaban ese mismo tono de voz, ya no lo soportaba.

No dije nada solo asentí levemente y me baje de la camilla, pero al bajar tropecé con mis pies y si no fuera por el doctor que me sostuvo antes de caer hubiera caído al piso de cara.

—Creo que deberías usar un bastón para evitar que tropezaras con todo, o tal vez también podrías comprar un perro, yo creo que un perro te sería más útil —dijo el doctor.

Al parecer hice un gesto de desagrado porque mi madre dijo—: Lo tendremos en cuenta doctor, gracias.

¿Un bastón? ¿Un perro? Yo quiero usar un bastón y mucho menos comprar un perro, no quiero depender de un perro, de un animal.

Todo el camino a casa nos mantuvimos calladas, por lo menos yo no tenía nada que decir, espero que mi madre no estuviera pensando en visitar a otro médico o queriendo que vaya al mundo mágico para que me revise un medimago.

Esta era mi nueva realidad y tengo que aceptarla, es hora de que me resigne a mi nueva situación, a mi nuevo modo de vida.

Ya en casa, mi madre me ayudo a subir a mi habitación.

—Hija, voy a empezar a buscar otro médico para que te revise y nos pueda dar la solución que…

—Mamá, mamá, yo ya no quiero ir a más hospitales o clínicas, ya estoy harta de todo esto —dije interrumpiéndola.

—Pero, Hermione…

—No, mamá, no insistas más.

—Entonces, por lo menos si usarás un bastón como te lo recomendó el doctor, y creo que eso evitaría a que no tropieces tanto, tienes muchos moretones en las piernas y en los brazos.

—No usaré un bastón, no quiero usar un bastón —grité de la cólera al oír ese tonó de voz que desde hace meses usaba conmigo, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña.

No dijo nada, solo suspiró. Sentía su mirada en mí.

—He tomado una decisión, mamá —le dije.

—¿Qué decisión? —me preguntó pensativa.

—He decidido que me voy a ir a vivir a Montana con mi padrino Ben, haya estaré mejor, me sentiré más tranquila, y ya es una decisión tomada —le comuniqué.

—No, por supuesto que no, Hermione, yo soy tu madre no permitiré que cometas una locura, ahora tú no puedes cuidar de ti misma, soy yo y tu padre quien debemos de cuidar de ti —dijo con firmeza, y ahora por el tono de su voz la sentía enojada y que también contenía las ganas de llorar, porque me quería alejar de su lado.

—No soy una niña, mamá y el hecho de que esté ciega no quiere decir que no pueda cuidar de mí misma —dije ahora comenzando a llorar.

—Necesitas nuestros cuidados, Hermione, no seas terca —dijo.

—No soy terca, pero si me siguen cuidando y no dejando que haga nada por mí misma entonces si me convertirán en una completa inútil.

—Lo hacemos porque te queremos, eres nuestra única hija —contestó.

—Por eso mismo deben de respetar mis decisiones.

—No lo permitiré —dijo enojada.

—Hace una semana cumplí los 18 años, ya soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera sin pedirle permiso a ustedes —grité nuevamente.

Mi madre salió enojada de mi habitación dando un portazo.

Después de que mamá saliera de mi habitación, yo me acomode bien en mi cama y cerré los ojos, aunque daba igual tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos, porque siempre todo estaba oscuro, negro como una noche sin estrellas y sin luna.

De pronto empecé a recordar esa mañana que desperté en el hospital…

**Flashback**

Sentía unos murmullos a mí alrededor, eran las voces de mis padres, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, entonces empecé a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, pero al abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada, creí que era solo por unos minutos, pero no fue así, entonces me empecé a desesperar.

—Mamá, papá ¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro? —pregunté desesperada.

—No está oscuro hija, como puede estar oscuro si es de día —contestó mi padre.

—Sí, esta oscuro, no veo nada —grité.

—Llamaré al doctor —dijo mamá.

Al rato vino el doctor, y me reviso y pudo comprobar que no veía, entonces me hizo unas pruebas para ver cuál era el motivo de mi ceguera.

Luego de que me hiciera las pruebas regrese a mi habitación. Y ahí cuando me acordé de Viktor, él también estaba conmigo cuando paso el accidente. En ese momento se me olvido todo lo que quiso hacerme. Solo quería saber si no le había pasado nada malo.

—Mamá, ¿Y Viktor? ¿Cómo está él? ¿Qué le paso? —pregunté.

—Cálmate, Hermione, Viktor está bien, no le pasó nada grave, solo unos cuantos raspones y el brazo roto, pero se pondrá bien —dijo mi madre.

El tono de voz que uso mi madre era frío, eso me sorprendió, ella nunca hablaba así.

—¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí, conmigo? —volví a preguntar.

—Él ya no va a venir —dijo mi padre usando el mismo tono de voz que mi madre.

—¿Por qué? —dije.

—Porque… Hermione, cuando te estaban haciendo los estudios, él se acercó a nosotros y preguntó por ti, y nosotros le contamos como que cuando despertaste no podías ver, y el muy desgraciado dijo que se tenía que ir, yo le pregunté que cuando iba a regresar y… me dijo que nunca, que te olvidaras de él —contestó mi padre.

Yo no lo podía creer, me dejo, me dejo al saber que no podía ver, porque me hace esto si yo lo amo, aunque anteriormente se comportó muy mal conmigo, yo lo amo con toda mi alma, pero él no se podía haber ido, no me podía haber dejado, si nos vamos a casar. Además mi ceguera solo debe ser temporal. Yo voy a recuperar la vista.

—Pero, nos vamos a casar, él no puede dejarme —dije comenzando a llorar.

—Hija, lo siento, pero creo que te tienes que olvidar de ese matrimonio, aunque te duela te tienes que olvidar de él, no te merecía, Hermione —dijo mi madre.

Yo no lo podía creer, yo lo amo, se supone que él también me ama, así que no me puede dejar —yo seguía llorando desesperadamente, quería ir a buscarlo, así que me quise levantar, pero no me dejaron—, mi mamá llamo a una enfermera y está me inyecto un calmante y poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los ojos.

**Fin de Flashback**

Y después de eso el Dr. Smith, programo mi primera operación para recuperar la vista, pero el resultado no fue lo que creía, fue una operación en vano. Luego de 4 meses vino una segunda operación y el resultado fue el mismo.

Mis padres se empecinaron que buscar otras opiniones y así fue como pase de un médico a otro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos médicos habían tratado mi caso.

Pero ni visitar tantos doctores hacia que yo me olvidara de Viktor, de su supuesto amor, ahora me doy cuenta que no me amaba, nunca me amo, la única que lo amo fui yo. Lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo, lo bueno es que nunca lo consiguió, él nunca me tuvo, pero eso no evita que no me duela recordarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro día decidí hablar muy seriamente con mis padres, y avisarle que mañana me iba a vivir con mi padrino a Montana. Ellos pusieron el grito en el cielo, mamá ya sabía mi decisión, y creía que lo había pensado y que me apoyaría pero no fue así, ella seguía empecinada con que me quedara en casa.

Luego de conversar un largo tiempo los tres, le aseguré que solo sería una temporada que no me iba a quedar allí para siempre, mis padres aceptaron a regañadientes, además de que le haría un poco de compañía a mí padrino, porque él había quedado viudo hace más de un año.

—Está bien, entonces tendremos que hablar con, Ben sobre la temporada que pasara allá —dijo mi padre.

—No es necesario, yo ya hable con mi padrino, y me esperada en el aeropuerto mañana a las 11 de la mañana —contesté.

—Así que ya lo tenías muy bien planeado ¿verdad? —dijo mi madre, yo solo asentí-, ya que tienes todo planeado, por lo menos me dejaras ayudarte a hacer tu maleta.

—Por supuesto, mamá.

Como dijo mamá, ella fue quien hizo mi maleta, yo solo tanteaba para guardar algunos objetos personales en mi neceser, y buscando entre uno de los cajones de mi velador encontré una cajita, la tome con cuidado y la abrí, era el anillo de compromiso que me dio Viktor, lo toque pude sentir el frio metal y la contextura del diamante, ya me había olvidado del aro, pero ahora que me acuerdo decidí no llevarlo puesto para el día de campo porque temía perderlo así que lo guarde. Tener el anillo entre mis dedos me hizo sentir mucho dolor así que lo guarde.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde empacando todo lo necesario, claro que mamá era la que más trabajaba, yo me sentía como un estorbo, por ratos tropezaba y caía al suelo o me golpeaba la pierna al chocarme con alguna comoda o velador.

Cuando terminamos, mamá me preparo el baño, lleno la tino de agua tibia y le puso jabón líquido con a rosas. Me ayudo a desvestirme y a meterme a la tina, estuve como media hora ahí, me relaje mucho, luego mamá vino de nuevo y me ayudo a salir de la tina envuelta en una toalla, yo me seque todo mi cuerpo con la misma toalla con la que mamá me ayudo a salir, eso era lo único que podía hacer sin lastimarme, después mamá me ayudo a ponerme mi pijama.

Era una vergüenza que ni siquiera pudiera bañarme yo misma.

Me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con las cobijas.

—Buenas noches, mamá —dije.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —sentí que mamá apago la luz y salió de mi habitación, no entendía porque apagaba la luz de todas maneras no me daba cuenta si estaba encendida o apagada.

Poco a poco se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos, veía una luz que luego se transformaba en el campo donde estuve con Viktor la última vez, él me sonreía, me decía que me amaba y nos besábamos, luego él se ponía sobre mí y me tocaba todo mi cuerpo, yo trataba de empujarlo, pero no podía con él, era muy fuerte, después ya no estábamos en el campo, estábamos en el auto, yo estaba llorando y giraba y veía a Viktor molesto, conduciendo como un loco "cuidado", grité cuando vi que auto se venía contra nosotros, luego rodábamos por el acantilado. Después todo estaba oscuro y sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí "¿Quién es?", pregunté; "souy yo, Hermy-oh-ni", era Viktor; "¿Viktor?", pregunté; "Sí, me voy, Hermy-oh-ni", decía; "¿Por qué?", pregunté; "porrque yo no pieunso estarr con una ciegua como tú, erres una inu-till", me decía con asco.

—No, no, no puedes dejarme, yo te amo —grité, estaba temblando y sentía mi frente sudorosa.

Sentí que mis padres entraron a mi habitación —Tranquila, Hermione, solo fue una pesadilla —dijo mi madre.

—Ya paso, ya paso, nena —dijo mi padre abrazándome, y empecé a llorar.

—Vamos, trata de dormir, solo fue un mal sueño, pero ya paso —me consoló mi madre.

Sí, era solo una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que tuve desde que Viktor me abandono, no hay ni un sola noche que sueñe el momento del accidente y luego como me dice esas palabra que me duelen.

No sé cuándo me volví a quedar dormida, tampoco sentí cuando mis padres salieron de mi habitación.

Al siguiente día, y como todos los días mamá me ayudo a bañarme y a vestirme, y también con su ayuda bajo a desayunar. Luego de desayunar mis padres me llevaron al aeropuerto.

—¿Estás segura que quieres irte, Hermione? —me preguntó mi padre.

—Sí, estoy muy segura —le contesté.

Escuche que anunciaron mi vuelo, entonces una azafata se ofreció a atenderme durante todo el viaje hasta que arribara el avión. Qué bueno que el viaje no duro mucho.

Carmen la azafata me acompaño hasta que mi padrino llego por mí.

—Hermione, hija —dijo mi padrino.

—Padrino —dije y lo abrace cuando lo sentí que estaba cerca de mí—, muchas gracias por todo Carmen —dije cuando llego mi padrino.

—No hay de que, adiós —se despidió.

—Adiós —le dije.

—Estás hermosa, Hermione —me dijo mi padrino.

—Pero ciega —dije, él no me contestó nada—, no te preocupes padrino, ya me resigne.

—Que te pareces si vamos a casa debes estar muy cansada por el vuelo —dijo.

Me ayudo a subir al auto y escuche que metía mis maletas a la cajuela.

Se sentía tanta tranquilidad aquí, en Montana, aún recuerdo cuando era niña y venia de vacaciones con mis padres, me divertía mucho, eso fue antes de que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts. Montana su nombre viene derivado de la palabra española "montaña", es un estado de los Estados Unidos situado en las regiones del Pacífico Noreste. También recuerdo que tenía amigos aquí, dos de ellos, con los que siempre paraba, recuerdo que eran 4 años mayores que yo, pero de todas maneras me llevaba muy bien con ellos, y no les molestaba que fuera una sabelotodo, sus nombres son Mike White y Ariane Willson, ellos se gustaban, se notaba a kilómetros.

—¿Y te costó mucho convencer a tus padres de venir aquí? —preguntó.

—La verdad es que sí, pero al final los pude convencer.

—Aquí estarás bien —dijo—, además desde que te fuiste a ese internado en Francia —ese era la mentira que habíamos inventado para que no supieran que era bruja—, no viniste a visitarnos, Mike y Ariane siempre me preguntan por ti, pero ahora se pondrán muy contentos de que estés de nuevo aquí.

—A mí también me gustaría volver a verlos, bueno 'verlos' no sería la palabra adecuada —quise bromear un poco—, me gustaría hablar otra vez con ellos.

—Sabes, ellos se van a casar dentro de un mes —comentó.

—Me alegro por ellos, ojala sean muy felices —dije y trate de cambiar de tema, porque hablar sobre romances me dolía.

—Y cómo andan las cosas por el instituto —le pregunté a mi padrino, ya que él era director del instituto del pueblo.

—Oh, ya sabes, con los problemas de siempre, chicos rebeldes, prepotentes, también están los que se escapan de clases, etc., etc., etc.

Sonreí de las cosas simples que me contaba mi padrino. Una vida normal, con chicos normales.

—Llegamos —dijo mi padrino.

Baje muy lentamente del auto, y apenas baje sentí el agradable olor de las rosas del jardín, mi madrina era quien cultivaba las rosas, seguramente mi padrino lo seguiría haciendo por recuerdo a su esposa.

—Oh, Hermione, yo te podría haber ayudado —dijo mi padrino.

—No te preocupes padrino, yo puedo hacerlo sola —le dije.

Me ayudo a entrar a la casa, aunque no la viera podía recordar que era de dos pisos y estaba pintada de blanco.

—Dejaré tus maletas en la habitación de la primera planta —anunció.

—Padrino, me gustaría tener la misma habitación que me dabas cuando venía antes.

—Pero eso está en el segundo piso —dijo.

—No importa, quiero tener esa habitación, además debo ir acostumbrarme a subir y bajar las escaleras por mí misma.

—De acuerdo, subiré tus maletas —dijo.

Mientras subía mis maletas a mi nueva habitación yo me quede en la entrada, camine lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, coque con un par de muebles, pero logre llegar por mí misma hasta la sala, tanteé el sofá y me senté.

Al rato bajo mi padrino.

—Ya están tus maletas en tu habitación, y cambié las sábanas de tu cama.

—Muchas gracias, padrino.

—Uhm… esto… padrino, me gustaría ir por el bosque, podrías llevarme —le pedí.

—Por el bosque, pero puede ser peligroso —dijo.

—Solo será en la entrada del bosque, no pienso alejarme, por favor —le rogué.

—Lo prometes.

—Lo prometo —le contesté.

—Bueno, vamos —me tomo del brazo para ayudarme a pararme, caminamos hasta la salida, cerró la puerta cuando salimos, caminamos hasta llegar al bosque.

—Gracias por traerme padrino, pero quedaré aquí un momento —dije.

—Pero…

—No me pasara nada.

—Bueno, regreso por ti dentro de un rato —dijo y se fue, cuando escuche que sus pasos desaparecían, tanteé el camino tocando los árboles y me adentrarme un poco más al bosque, caí al suelo cuando tropecé con algo, al pararme, toque con lo que había tropezado y era un tronco de árbol caído, así que me senté despacio en el.

Pase unos largos minutos sentada en el tronco, respirando el aire limpio del lugar, y pensando todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Viktor, me dolía pero tenía que sacar todo el dolor guardado para liberarme.

De pronto escucho unos pasos y me asustó, estando yo solo en medio del bosque.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dije tratando de que mi voz sonará firme.

Nadie contestó.

—Pregunte quien anda ahí, responda —grité, olvidándome de que mi voz tenía que sonar firme, mis manos empezaban a sudar del miedo, ¿Quién sería?, solo sabía que no era mi padrino, si fuera él no se hubiera quedado callado.


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Granger?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Granger?**

**POV Draco**

Ya llevaba casi nueve meses en el mundo muggle, de los cuales dos meses estuve en Londres, porque luego decidí ir a los . por lo cual me vi en la obligación de subir a esas cosas que tienen alas y vuelan, los muggles lo llaman… avino, no… lo llaman… avi… on, eso es, lo llaman avión, pero antes tuve que ir a un aero… pu… erto… ¡aeropuerto! Y comprar el boleto, tuve que esperar una hora y media hasta que saliera el… vuelo par los ., fueron unas horas interminables sentado en esa cosa, en el avión, juro que me lleve un gran susto cuando el avión empezó a elevarse, pero como todo Malfoy pude controlar el susto que me dio, no iba a pasar una vergüenza con esos muggles.

**Flashback**

Pegue un salto cuando sentí que nos elevábamos, y una de esas chicas de uniforme, que trabajan en el avión se me acercó.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, porque no habría de estarlo —contesté todavía un poco nervioso.

—Es que lo veo un poco pálido, creí que se asustó cuando nos elevábamos, aunque si es la primera vez que se sube en un avión es normal —al terminar de hablar me sonrió.

—Yo no le temo a nada y no es que esté pálido porque cree que me he asustado, yo siempre he sido así de pálido —le contesté de mala manera, no iba a dejar que creyera que tenía miedo aunque en verdad eso era lo que tenía.

—Oh, lo siento, no quería molestarlo, pero es nuestro deber cuidar de nuestros pasajeros.

—No se preocupe, que no me pasa nada —le contesté ya un poco más calmado.

Creo que fui un poco grosero con esta muggle, aunque si acertó al decir que era la primera vez que me subía a esta cosa, pero que quería que le dijera 'sí, tengo miedo, pero es normal ¿no?, es que soy un mago y vengo del mundo mágico y yo ni siquiera sabía que existía estas cosas', seguro si le digo eso creería que estoy loco.

—Bueno, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo —me miró y luego se fue.

Cuando por fin el avión aterrizó en el aero…puerto —¡Maldición!, aun se me olvida esa palabra— de Chicago, sentí una paz infinita.

Luego tome un taxi para que me llevara al hotel más cercano, quería ducharme y dormir un rato, me sentía cansado después del vuelo.

Ya en el hotel, me dirigí a la recepción para registrarme y que me dieran una habitación, el botones cargo mi maleta hasta llegar a mi habitación.

—Servido, señor, espero que disfrute su estancia en el hotel Conrad Chicago, buenas tardes, señor —dijo el botones, yo le di 20 dólares de propina, ya me había dado cuenta que excedí con la propina del otro botones en el hotel de Londres, con razón me quedo mirando sorprendido—, gracia, señor —dijo pero antes de que saliera lo detuve.

—Espera —le dije antes de que cerrada la puerta.

—Sí, señor, en que lo puedo ayudar.

—Sabes de un lugar tranquilo en este país, no me gusta el ruido de la ciudad —le pregunté y esperaba que me pueda ayudar.

—Un lugar tranquilo, como una casa de playa —me sugirió.

—No, no me apetece ir a vivir a la playa.

—Tal vez un pueblo —un pueblo, si podría ser, ese sería un lugar tranquilo donde podía pensar en que es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida.

—Sí, un pueblo estaría bien.

—Bueno, le podría mencionar muchos pueblos, entre ellos esta Montana, quizás le guste.

—¿Montana? —pregunté.

—Sí, el estado de Montana le gustara, está situado en las regiones del Pacífico Noroeste y en las Grandes Llanuras. El tercio centro-oeste es recorrido por montañas de la cadena montañosa de las Rocosas; así se explica su nombre, derivado de la palabra española "montaña".

—Sí, Montana me parece un lugar perfecto, y como llego hasta allí, no tengo que tomar un avión ¿verdad? —pregunté, no me agradaba la idea de subirme otra vez a esa cosa voladora, prefiero volar en mi escoba antes que en eso, pero no puedo usarla sin dejar de llamar la atención de los muggles. Y lástima que no puedo ni siquiera aparéceme porque no conozco el lugar exacto a donde voy.

—No, si no quiere, puede llegar en auto, tal vez pueda contratar un a alguien para que lo lleve.

—Está bien, gracias, creo que sí contratare a alguien.

—Si quiere yo podría contratarle a alguien para que lo lleve —se ofreció, vaya sí que algunos muggles son amables.

—De acuerdo, entonces cuando consigas a esa persona para que me lleve, vienes a mi habitación y yo te recompensaría por tu ayuda.

—Oh, no, señor, pero yo no le estoy cobrando, solo lo hago para ayudarlo, como me di cuenta que es extranjero y no conoce mucho este lugar…

Yo lo único que hice fue a asentir, ahora si me había sorprendido, personas que hacen cosas solo por ser amable con otras, sin cobrar, ni nada, me hace acordar a Potter, Weasley y a Granger, ellos tenían la costumbre de ayudarse sin pedir nada a cambio y no solo entre ellos, sino que también ayudaban a los demás.

Tal vez la amabilidad sea la costumbre de los muggles, con razón Granger siempre era amable con todos hasta con los elfos, por eso siempre los defendía de los maltratos y parecía que hasta sufría cuando los veía lastimados —¡Basta, Draco Malfoy!, deja de pensar en Granger, que te pasa con ella—. Espero no encontrarme con ella en su mundo, que le diría si me ve aquí, no tengo ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Señor, se siente bien —pregunto el botones.

—¿Eh?, sí, no es nada y gracias por tu ayuda —asintió y se salió de mi habitación.

Y así fue ese chico me ayudo a contratar a un hombre para que me lleve a mi nuevo destino, Montana. El hombre que me llevo era como de unos 40 años, parecía buena persona, lo malo era que durante el trayecto me estuvo platicando de cosas que no le entendía como el último partido de un deporte llamado beis… blolo o algo así, no recuerdo como se llama ese deporte; y lo único y le dije fue que no me gustaba mucho los deportes y que prefería solo concentrarme en los estudios —vaya, eso sí que había sonado muy a Granger— al parecer entendió y ya no estuvo hablando de deportes, solo me estuvo hablando de lo hermoso que era los . y sobre su tecnología, suponía que era uno de sus objetos muggles tan raros.

El trayecto fue muy largo, por momentos me dormía.

—Señor, señor, ¡señor despierte! —dijo el hombre alzando un poco la voz.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confuso.

—Pasa que ya estamos en Montana —dijo con una sonrisa.

Miré por la ventanilla del auto, y lo que vi me agrado el lugar perfecto para pensar y tener la tranquilidad que quiero.

—Desea que lo lleve a un hotel —preguntó el conductor.

—Sí, por favor —contesté.

Voltio a mirarme y dijo:

—Disculpe que le pregunte esto, pero piensa quedarse mucho tiempo aquí.

Yo lo miré confundido pero igual contesté.

—Tal vez, ¿Por qué?

—Porque, le saldría más barato y mucho más cómodo alquilarse un departamento, porque eso de estar viviendo en hoteles cansa un poco.

Tal vez tendría razón, estar viviendo en un hotel, no era nada cómodo.

—Sí, yo también creo lo que vivir en un hotel es incómodo, tendré que buscar una casa —dije.

**Fin de Flashback**

Y gracias a ese botones ahora vivo en Montana, en realidad me gusta este lugar, es muy tranquilo

Después de pasar unos días en el hotel donde me dejo en hombre que me trajo a Montana, decidí buscar un lugar donde vivir, y así fue como encontré una casa que estaba cerca de un bosque, contacte con la persona quien la vendía y se la compre, no era tan grande, pero para mí solo está bien, la casa ya venía amueblada y con todos esos artefactos muggles de los cuales ya aprendí su funcionamiento, debo admitir que habían algunos de esos artefactos que me entretenían como la televisión, la radio, los teléfonos que eran muy útiles, era mucho más fácil de comunicarse con las personas así, que con lechuzas, y también lo que es muy útil son las computadoras, no sabía que eso de "Internet" sirviera tanto, ahí se puede buscar cualquier cosa y aparece muchas opciones como respuesta.

De vez en cuando le escribo a mi madre para que no se preocupe mucho por mí, también en las cartas le pregunto por Pansy. Y por lo que se gracias a mamá sé que Pansy está bien, me dice que ya no se encuentra en esa depresión en la cual estaba debido a la muerte de sus padres, me a contado que va de visita a la casa de las Greengrass a visitar a Daphne y Astoria, me alegro por Pansy.

Y bueno aún recuerdo cuando le escribí a mi madre contándole que había decidido ingresar a una universidad de westhill en el mundo muggle para estudiar Medicina, al siguiente día me había llegado una carta de ella diciéndome que si quería estudiar para ser médico, sería mucho mejor que regresara al mundo mágico y estudiará en San Mungo, por que no confiaba mucho en los conocimientos de los muggles. Pero yo no quise regresar, era como si algo me detuviera ahí, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, pero a quién, me preguntaba. Pero bueno eso no importa, son solo cosas mías, debe de ser porque estoy sólo aquí.

Debo reconocer que estudiar en el mundo muggle es entretenido, me gusta lo que hago, ya voy por el segundo trimestre de la carrera, aun no lo puedo creer si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría viviendo y estudiando en el mundo muggle lo hubiera tomado por loco.

Y ahora como todas las tardes estoy dando un paseo por el bosque, eso me relaja. Sigo caminando hasta adentrarme un poco más en el bosque, pero veo algo diferente, es una chica, ella está sentada en un tronco de árbol caído, esta despaldas a mí, pero no sé porque ese cabello rizado castaño claro me recuerda a alguien, sigo caminando para acercarme a ella.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo la chica y su voz sonó firme, pero esa voz me recordaba a alguien, pero a quién.

Le iba a contestar pero ella volvió a hablar.

—Pregunte quien anda ahí, responda —gritó, pero ahora su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño —respondí.

Entonces ella se levantó lentamente del tronco y se giró y me miró fijamente, no lo podía creer, era ¿Granger?, sí, definitivamente era ella, nadie podría tener esa cabellera de rizos indomables, su cara blanca con pómulos medios sonrosados, labios finos, nariz respingada y esos ojos color avellana, pero que hacia aquí, yo creía que se encontraba con sus amigos, nunca me imaginé encontrarla en este lugar.

Entonces Granger camino hacia mí, pero no llego a acercárseme porque tropezó con una piedra y cayo de rodillas, yo inmediatamente me acerqué a ella y la ayude a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? —le pregunté.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme, no te preocupes —que le pasa a Granger, creí que me gritaría y me exigiría una explicación de porqué me encuentro en el mundo muggle—, ya estoy acostumbrada a estar siempre en el suelo, desde hace unos meses mi vida es tropezar y tropezar con cualquier cosa —soltó una risa triste, pero no entendí por qué dijo eso.

—Oye, me puedes soltar —me dijo, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que todavía la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

—Sí, claro —dije confuso mientras la soltaba…, un momento, me dijo 'oye' en vez de decirme 'Malfoy', que está pasando, porque actúa como si no me conociera.

—¿En verdad te encuentras bien? —le volví a preguntar.

—Ya te dije que sí, porque lo preguntas, ¡ah!, ya sé —sonrió—, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que estoy ciega.

¿Ciega? Acaso dijo que está ciega, eso no puede ser cierto, seguro me está queriendo tomar el pelo.

—¿Estás ciega? —susurré.

—Sí —dijo y siguió caminando lentamente, pero otra vez volvió a tropezar, corrí a ayudarla.

Ahora ya no hay dudas de que estuviera fingiendo, en realidad Granger esta ciega.

—Cuidado —dije ayudándola a pararse—. Si estas ciega que haces sola en medio del bosque —le pregunté.

—No te incumbe —dijo enojada—, lo siento, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, no debo desquitar mi mal humor contigo, gracias por ayudarme, ahora debo volver a casa, adiós.

—Espera —la detuve—, déjame ayudarte a ir a tu casa —temía que volviera a caer y no hubiera nadie para ayudarla.

—No es necesario, gracias, además mi padrino me debe estar buscando, y de seguro me va a regañar por haberme movido del lugar donde me dejo.

—De seguro puedes llegar sola.

—Ya te dije que sí, detesto la lastima de las personas cuando me ven así —susurró esto último, pero yo igual la escuche.

—No es lastima, y no deberías de ser tan orgullosa y aceptar un poco de ayuda —dije un poco enojado.

—Lo siento, tú has sido muy amable conmigo sin ni siquiera conocerme, y yo ya te estoy juzgando mal, soy Hermione Granger —se presentó estirando su mano.

—… Damien Black —dije y tome su mano para estrecharla.

—Un gusto conocerte Damien Black, pero me tengo que ir —dijo y se giró para seguir caminando.

Yo me quede parado mirándola como se iba, y no entendía porque no le dije quién era en realidad.

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 6: Segundo Encuentro

**Capítulo 6: Segundo Encuentro**

**POV Hermione**

Sigue caminando por el bosque hasta llegar al lugar donde me había dejado mi padrino, claro, tropecé muchas veces, sentía mis rodillas adoloridas y las palmas de mis manos estaban rapadas, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, caer, golpearme, levantarme, volver a caminar y volver a caer o tropezar con algo.

Pero no importa cuántas veces caiga, yo me tengo que levantar y aprender a valerme por mí misma para dejar de ser un estorbo para los demás y también para que la gente deje de sentir lastima por mí.

—¡Hermione! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —reconocí la voz de mi padrino, parecía desesperado.

—Solo quise caminar un poco, no te preocupes no me paso nada —contesté.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? Te estuve buscando y no te encontré, y eso de que no te paso nada no lo creo, traes tu pantalón sucio, seguramente te caíste no sé cuántas veces y tus manos —sentí que me tomo de las muñecas—, están todas raspadas.

—No es nada —quise restarle importancia.

—Llamas a esto nada —dijo.

—Pero padrino…

—Vamos a casa —me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta llegar a la casa.

—Te preparare el baño —dijo y se fue a mi cuarto de baño.

Al rato bajo mi padrino y me ayudo a subir las escaleras, entramos a mi habitación la cual tenía baño propio.

—La tina ya está llena con agua tibia y le puse jabón líquido rosas —entramos al baño—, aquí te dejo la bata de salida, está en junto a la tina —hizo que pusiera mi mano encima de la bata—. Bueno, ahora te dejo sola.

—Gracias padrino —le dije.

Sentí que cerraba la puerta y luego sentí sus pasos todavía dentro de mi habitación para luego salir de ella.

Me desvestí lentamente y de la misma manera me metí en la tina, me relaje completamente al sentir el agua tibia en mi piel, el agua olía a rosas gracias al jabón.

De pronto me vino a la cabeza un nombre 'Damien Black', ese chico fue amable conmigo y yo fui grosera con él, que vergüenza aunque me disculpe me gustaría volver hacerlo, no debí desquitar mi mal humor con él. Espero volverlo a ver —sonreí—, verlo eso nunca pasara, rectifico, espero volver escuchar su voz tan varonil, tan elegante, esa voz que me recordaba a alguien, pero todavía no sé a quién.

Me preguntó cómo será físicamente, será joven o un poco mayor, pero su voz me decía que era un hombre joven, espero no equivocarme.

Luego de unos minutos salí de la tina y tanteé hasta encontrar la bata, me la puse, y después de casi toda una eternidad, logre encontrar mi pijama y ponérmela, y como me sentía cansada decidí dormir un poco hasta que sea la hora de la cena.

—Hermione, Hermione… ¡Hermione! —escuché que me llamaban a la vez que me sacudían levemente.

—Uhm… ¿padrino? —dije confusa.

—Sí, soy yo, solo quería decirte que ya es hora de cenar —asentí—, te ayudare a bajar.

—No, yo puedo solo no te preocupes —dije.

—Puedes tropezar con algún escalón y caer —soy una inútil, me repetía—, anda, déjame ayudarte, por lo menos hasta que conozcas bien toda la casa.

—Está bien —contesté resignada.

La cena fue un desastre, sí, un verdadero desastre, se me cayó no sé cuántas veces el cubierto, tire en dos oportunidades el vaso con agua, y en la segunda vez el agua cayó en las piernas de mi padrino, le pedí disculpas, y él dijo que no había problema, pero yo estaba muy avergonzada que hasta el apetito se me quito.

Mi primer día en Montana fue bueno y malo a la vez, bueno porque sin esperarlo conocí a Damien Black, y malo porque creo que no podre acostumbrarme a mi realidad por más que quiera, soy torpe e inútil, siempre viviré en medio de esta oscuridad eterna y así me la pasare el resto de mi vida. En un mundo sin luz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya llevo dos semanas viviendo con mi padrino, dos semanas en que las pesadillas no me dejan ni una sola noche, dos semanas lejos de mis padres, a los cuales extraño mucho, pero tenía que poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros porque si no me iban a volver loca queriendo que vayan a muchas clínicas.

Pero bueno estas dos últimas semanas me la he pasado leyendo libros en braille, me cuesta mucho trabajo esta nueva forma de lectura, pero tengo que aprender, antes cuando podía ver, leía muchos libros en un solo día, ahora no puedo ni siquiera terminar de leer uno al día. Espero que cuando ya domine esta nueva forma de lectura pueda leer por lo menos un libro al día.

Y desde ese día en que mi padrino me llevo al bosque y yo me adentré más en él, no he vuelto a ir, solo salgo a sentarme en el jardín de la casa a llenar mis pulmones de ese aire limpio de Montana. Quiero volver al bosque, pero mi padrino dice que es muy peligroso, tal vez tenga razón, ese día tuve mucha suerte en encontrarme con ese amable chico, no quiero ni pensar si en vez de conocer a Damien me hubiera encontrado con algún psicópata, se me pone la carne de gallina de solo imaginar que me pudo haber pasado algo malo.

Debo de reconocer que no solo quiero ir a bosque para caminar, sino porque creo que puedo volver a encontrar con Damien, tengo ganas de platicar con él, quisiera poder conocerlo más. Quizás y nos hacemos buenos amigos, así como fuimos muy amigos con Harry y Ron, ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Estarán bien?, espero que sí, se por mis papás, que no dejan de llegar cartas de ellos preguntando por mí, pero yo todavía no tengo ánimos para contestar sus cartas, además no podría escribir ni una sola palabra, tendría que decirle a alguien que me ayude a escribir por mí, pero si hago eso, ellos se darían cuenta de que me pasa algo, y entonces los tendría aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo que es peor no soportaría la lastima de ellos.

Y sobre mis otros amigos, Mike White y Ariane Willson, todavía no han podido venir a visitarme porque están muy ocupados con eso de su boda, me imagino lo que es eso, porque yo lo viví, es muy cansado, se tiene que revisar cada detalle para que todo salga bien, pero según me dijo mi padrino, este fin de semana ellos me vendrían a visitar, y estoy muy emocionada por eso, tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos.

Suspiré.

Qué hora serian, por lo menos las 10 de mañana, tal vez, me siento muy aburrida ahora que ni siquiera está mi padrino para platicar, aún está en su trabajo.

—Ya no puedo más este aburrimiento me está matando —grité.

Entonces se me vino una idea a la cabeza, iría al bosque solo un momento y cuando llegue mi padrino yo ya estaré en casa como todos los días y él no sospechara nada.

Camine hacia la puerta, no sin antes golpearme con la mesita de centro de la sala, como siempre. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta tome el pomo y la abrí, apenas puse un pie fuera de la casa, sentí el aire combinado con el olor de las rosas del jardín.

Camine despacio hacia el bosque sosteniéndome de cada árbol, espero no perderme, camine mucho, y también caí muchas veces, tantas que sentía las palmas de mis manos arder, mis piernas estaban adoloridas. Tanteando llegue a sentarme en el pasto recargando mi espalda en un árbol. Cerré los ojos y respiré el aire limpio, pero luego percibí el aire combinado con el olor de un perfume caro de hombre.

Merlín, ojala y no sea nadie peligroso —pensé.

—Otra vez te encuentro, y para variar sola —dijo una voz varonil.

—¿Damien? —pregunté dudosa.

—Ah… sí, soy yo —me aseguró—, que haces sola aquí, puede ser peligroso.

—… estaba aburrida en la casa, así que… se me ocurrió venir aquí —contesté.

Él se sentó junto a mí, y de pronto él tomo mis manos, y sentí una extraña electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo al sentir su contacto con mi piel.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Tienes las manos lastimadas —me dijo.

—Sí, tropecé algunas veces hasta llegar acá —jale mis manos para que me soltará.

—Hablas como si no te importara lastimarte.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada, además ya sanaran los raspones.

—Desde cuando eres tan conformista, desde cuando dejaste de sentir amor propio por ti —su tono de voz me hacía darme cuenta de que estaba enojado.

Eso hizo que yo también me enojara.

—Desde que me quede ciega —le grité—, desde ese día que desperté en la clínica y abrí mis ojos y todo era negro, desde el día que él me dejo por estar así, desde ese día yo siento que nada tienes sentido, además porque hablas como si me conocieras —seguí gritando—. Tú no me conoces —susurré y las lágrimas de rabia y dolor salían de mis ojos sin control.

—Lo siento —dijo, su voz ahora estaba calmada—, no quise decir lo que te dije —empezó a secar mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Ya me voy —me separé de él—, adiós Damien.

—No, espera, esta vez me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa —pidió.

—No, yo puedo ir sola.

—No seas terca —dijo tomándome del brazo—. Además al parecer viniste sola, esta vez tu padrino no te está esperando.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, no hay nada más que discutir, te acompañare a tu casa.

—Quiero estar sola —le dije, tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

—No me importa —dijo y parecía que arrastrabas las palabras al hablar—. Te acompañare.

—Tengo opción —dije.

—No.

No dije una ni una sola palabra en todo el camino y él tampoco trato de hablarme, solo me tenía muy bien agarrada del brazo, como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo, y aunque lo hubiera querido, no hubiera llegado muy lejos sin tropezarme con alguna piedra o alguna raíz de árbol sobresaliente.

—¿Tu casa es de dos pisos y está pintada de blanco? —preguntó.

—Sí —susurré—, gracias —dije tratando de alejarlo.

Al parecer el descubrió mis intenciones porque dijo:

—No me moveré de aquí hasta verte entrar a la casa.

—No tengo la llave, pero tocaré.

Al rato de que toque, la puerta se abrió al instante.

—Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas?, no sabes lo tan preocupado que estaba por ti, cuando llegue y no te encontré en la casa —me regaño mi padrino.

—Lo siento, es que estaba aburrida, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque.

—Luego hablaremos de eso —dijo—, y usted, ¿Quién es? —preguntó mi padrino, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Damien.

—Oh, padrino él es Damien Black, y me ayudo a regresar a la casa —dije.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a esta muchachita loca —dijo mi padrino—. Yo soy Ben Smith, el padrino de Hermione.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Damien Black, como dijo Hermione —contestó—, bueno ahora si me voy, ya que sé que ella estará a salvo en su casa.

—Adiós y gracias de nuevo —dijo mi padrino.

Luego pasamos a casa.

—Ahora tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente.

Y ahora sí que tendría problemas con mi padrino, ¡Oh, Merlín! —pensé.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo serás Damien?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo serás Damien?**

**POV Draco**

Como es la vida ¿no?, la vida o el destino que quisieron que me encontrara con Granger. Con la persona que menos pensaba ver, yo creí que ella estaba con Potter y Weasley en el mundo mágico, pero no, ella está en el mundo muggle. Pero lo que todavía no puedo creer es que Granger esté ciega, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —me preguntó.

Desde hace dos semanas que la encontré sola en el bosque y me dijo lo que le pasaba, quede muy sorprendido, primero creí que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero luego comprobé que lo que me dijo es cierto cuando la vi tropezar dos veces y también porque acepto mi ayuda. Porque si Granger hubiera estado fingiendo estar ciega nunca hubiera permitido que yo la ayudara —la persona que siempre la humillo por su status de sangre y la que más lágrimas le hizo derramar— y mucho menos que me acercara a ella.

Seguro que fue por eso que no le rebele mi verdadera identidad cuando ella se presentó. Yo le dije que mi nombre era Damien Black. 'Damien' fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió en ese momento, además porque Damien y Draco empieza con "D". Y no use el apellido 'Malfoy' porque ese apellido de seguro le traería malos recuerdos y por su nueva condición no la quise abrumar, así que mejor use el apellido de mi madre 'Black', de seguro aquí el apellido Black era muy común.

Todos los días después de clases he estado viniendo al bosque con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero no he tenido suerte. No sé porque mis deseos de verla de nuevo, si cuando estábamos en Hogwarts lo menos que quería era encontrarla en mi camino. Será que ella me recuerda mi vida en el mundo mágico, tal vez sí.

Hoy día no fui a la universidad porque yo ya había dado el examen parcial, estaba muy adelantado porque como tenía mucho tiempo libre podía llevar otros cursos, así que este día lo tenía libre. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, pero me aburrió y la apague. Miré a mi alrededor y no encontré nada entretenido que hacer, no tenía ganas de estar en mi departamento, y como era mi costumbre fui a dar una vuelta al bosque, camine hasta adentrarme un poco y a lo lejos pude ver a Granger sentada en el pasto.

Lentamente me acerque a ella. Estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Otra vez te encuentro, y para variar sola —dije llamando su atención, y ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Damien? —preguntó dudosa.

—Ah… sí, soy yo —le aseguré al recordar el nombre que me inventé—, que haces sola aquí, puede ser peligroso.

—… estaba aburrida en la casa, así que… se me ocurrió venir aquí —dijo.

Me senté junto a ella, y le vi sus manos lastimadas y llevado por un impulso le tome sus muñecas para poder revisar el daño que se había hecho en las manos, pero al momento de rozar mi piel con la suya me ocurrió algo raro, algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida, sentí recorrer como electricidad por mis manos y está iba avanzando hasta todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó sobresaltada.

—Tienes las manos lastimadas —le contesté tratando de ignorar la sensación de electricidad en mi cuerpo.

—Sí, tropecé algunas veces hasta llegar acá —jaló sus manos para que la soltará y yo no la retuve.

—Hablas como si no te importara lastimarte —me sorprendió al escuchar el tono de su voz, era tan conformista.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada, además ya sanaran los raspones.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Granger? ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto? En Hogwarts ella nunca actuaba así, no era conformista, ella era valiente, no se dejaba derrotar por nada, por algo el sombrero seleccionador la puso a la casa de los leones. Pero ahora ella estaba tan cambiada, no quedaba nada de la chica que se atrevió a golpearme en tercer año solo por salvar al hipogrifo de Hagrid.

Eso me lleno de rabia y no pude evitar decirle lo que pienso.

—Desde cuando eres tan conformista, desde cuando dejaste de sentir amor propio por ti —sin darme cuenta casi le grite, pero es que me sentía enojado por su forma de hablar de ella misma.

Ella también se enojó porque la vi fruncir el ceño.

—Desde que me quede ciega —gritó—, desde ese día que desperté en la clínica y abrí mis ojos y todo era negro, desde el día que él me dejo por estar así, desde ese día yo siento que nada tienes sentido, además porque hablas como si me conocieras —seguía gritando—. Tú no me conoces —susurró y de sus ojos empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Cometí un error al hablarle de esa manera, al hablarle como si la conociera, aunque Draco Malfoy si la conoce, debía de haberme dado cuenta que para ella yo era Damien Black, alguien a quien recién está conociendo.

—Lo siento —me disculpe con ella—, no quise decir lo que te dije —invoqué un pañuelo y le empecé a secar sus lágrimas.

—Ya me voy —me dijo a la vez que trataba de incorporarse—, adiós Damien —susurró.

—No, espera, esta vez me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa —casi le supliqué.

—No, yo puedo ir sola —se volvió a negar.

Pero esta vez yo no la iba a dejar ir sola, la acompañaría a su casa quiera o no.

—No seas terca —dije tomándole del brazo—. Además al parecer viniste sola, esta vez tu padrino no te está esperando.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, no hay nada más que discutir, te acompañare a tu casa —sentencié.

—Quiero estar sola —me dijo, tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, pero yo no se lo permití.

—No me importa —sin poder evitarlo arrastre las palabras como antes al contestarle—. Te acompañare.

—Tengo opción —preguntó.

—No —le respondí tajante.

No dijo ni una sola palabra durante el camino a su casa, estaba pensativa y yo no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos, solo la tenía bien sujetada del brazo por si acaso pueda tropezar con alguna piedra, porque sé que aunque quiera escapar de mí, no podría llegar muy lejos. Seguimos caminando hasta salir del bosque y paré cuando vi una casa de dos pisos pintada completamente de blanco y con un jardín lleno de rosas.

—¿Tu casa es de dos pisos y está pintada de blanco? —le pregunté.

—Sí —susurró—, gracias —trato de alejarse de mí. Pero yo no la deje, tal vez esa no era su casa y solo lo decía para que me vaya, así que le dije:

—No me moveré de aquí hasta verte entrar a la casa.

—No tengo la llave, pero tocaré —dijo.

La acerque a la puerta y ella la toco, al instante se abrió la puerta y un hombre como de unos 40 años, no tan alto, de piel clara, cabello entre canoso, pero con cara de buena persona, apareció en el marco de la puerta, su rostro se ilumino al ver a Granger ahí.

—Hermione, ¿Dónde estabas?, no sabes lo tan preocupado que estaba por ti, cuando llegue y no te encontré en la casa —la regaño el hombre, que suponía seria su padrino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Granger a la vez que se sonrojaba—, es que estaba aburrida, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque.

—Luego hablaremos de eso —le contestó el hombre—, y usted, ¿Quién es? —me preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—Oh, padrino él es Damien Black, y me ayudo a regresar a la casa —le contó Granger.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a esta muchachita loca —dijo el padrino de Granger—. Yo soy Ben Smith, el padrino de Hermione —se presentó estirando su mano para que la estrechara.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Damien Black, como dijo Hermione —contesté a la vez que le estrechaba la mano—, bueno, ahora si me voy, ya que sé que ella estará a salvo en su casa —le dije.

—Adiós y gracias de nuevo —me volvió a agradecer Ben Smith.

Yo solo asentí y luego empecé mi camino a casa cuando vi que ellos dos entraban a su casa.

**POV Hermione**

—Ahora tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente ¾dijo mi padrino.

Y ahora sí que tendría problemas con mi padrino, ¡Oh, Merlín! —pensé.

¾¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos? ¾me hice la tonta.

¾Todavía lo preguntas, de que más vamos hablar, si no es de tu salida al bosque, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hermione? ¿Y si te pasaba algo malo? Yo ni enterado porque me encontraba en el instituto.

¾Pero no me paso nada padrino; Damien, no me dejo venir sola a casa ¾me justifiqué.

¾Gracias al cielo que ese muchacho estuvo ahí para ayudarte, pero eso no justifica tu irresponsabilidad de salir así como así.

Así que Damien Black no es un hombre mayor sino un joven, porque mi padrino dijo: 'ese muchacho'.

¾¿No vas a decir nada?

¾¿Cómo cuántos años tiene Damien? ¾le pregunté curiosa.

¾¿Qué?

¾¿Qué cuántos años aparenta tener Damien? ¾volví a preguntar.

¾¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¾preguntó confuso.

¾Me lo vas a decir ¿o no?

Escuché como suspiro mi padrino.

¾Tendrá unos 18 o 19 años ¿Por qué?

¾Curiosidad ¾respondí.

¾Pero no estábamos hablando de eso, no me cambies el tema…

¾Padrino estaba aburrida ¾lo interrumpí¾, leer los libros con el braille me desespera, así que se me ocurrió dar un paseo, pensaba regresar antes que tú llegaras, pero calcule mal, lo siento.

¾Sé que te aburres, y lamento dejarte sola, pero Hermione comprende que no puedes salir sola al bosque ya te lo había dicho es peligroso.

¾Sí, ya sé que desde que me quede ciega, todo es peligroso para mí, si salgo a caminar por el bosque sé que podría tropezar con una piedra o con las raíces de los árboles, si trato de bajar las escaleras podría resbalar y caer, si trato de sentarme en una silla podría calcular mal y caer sentada al suelo, para bañarme también tengo que tener mucho cuidado de no resbalar con el agua, caminar por los pasillos de la casa también me resultaría muy peligroso porque podría chocar con una pared y golpearme el rostro, hasta comer para mí resultaría ser muy peligroso porque si trato de usar el tenedor y el cuchillo para cortar la carne, corro el riesgo de cortarme un dedo, por eso todo me lo tienen que dar cortado, me tratan como si fuera una niña, y no sé si podré soportar estar así toda la vida, porque yo sé que mi mal no tiene cura ¾empecé a llorar.

¾No te quise hacer sentir mal, Hermione ¾sentí que mi padrino me abrazo y yo también lo abrace, en esos momentos necesitaba ese abrazo. Lloré en el pecho de mi padrino, llore mucho, él solo me daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme¾, estuve muy preocupado por ti, cuando llegue a casa y no te encontré, salí a buscarte por los alrededores, pero luego regrese de nuevo a la casa porque creí que ya podrías haber regresado y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y me vino el alma al cuerpo al verte parada en la puerta.

Yo no le conteste nada, de tanto llorar creo que no me saldría la voz.

¾Mira nada más como vienes ¾dijo al deshacer el abrazo y de seguro me observo los raspones que tenía en las manos¾, te caíste cierto ¾no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Yo asentí.

¾Te ayudaré a subir a tu habitación y te prepararé la tina para que tomes un baño ¾me agarro del brazo para ayudarme a subir las escaleras.

¾No. Yo puedo hacer todo eso sola.

¾Pero Hermione…

¾Por favor, padrino, déjame intentarlo, ya sí creo que no puedo con todo eso, te llamaré para que me ayudes ¿sí?

¾Está bien. Mientras tanto te haré algo de comer.

¾No te moleste, padrino, es que no tengo hambre.

¾Pero tienes que comer, Hermione ¾dijo preocupado.

¾Sí, pero ahora no tengo hambre, solo quiero tomar un baño y dormir un poco estoy cansada. Te prometo que cuando despierte comeré ¾le prometí.

¾De acuerdo ¾dijo.

Demoré una eternidad al subir las escaleras, creo que subía un peldaño y retrocedía dos, sin contar que casi caigo dos veces. Pero lo bueno es que conseguí subir las escaleras yo sola, me sentí orgullosa de mi logro, así me haya demorado como una hora. Hallar mi habitación fue más sencillo, era la segunda puerta a la derecha, fui tanteando por las paredes y conté las puertas.

Ya dentro de mi habitación, camine con mucho cuidado de no tropezar hasta el baño, cuando por fin llegue a entrar al baño, tanteé hasta llegar a la tina, pude localizar los grifos donde salía el agua caliente y fría. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y llene la tina, luego encontré el jabón líquido cerca de la tina, eché la cantidad necesaria, según yo. Me desvestí con cuidado de no tropezar con algo y me metí a la tina, cerré los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente, todos mis músculos tensos se relajaron al estar en contacto con el agua. Permanecí ahí metida en la tina como una hora, luego tanteé para tomar una toalla para envolvérmelo en el cuerpo, demoré mucho en salir de la tina porque casi me resbalo, pero bueno después de esa odisea, por fin logre salir.

Abrí el primer cajón de la comoda y saque lo que me pareció que era un buzo, me lo puse y me acosté en la cama.

Apenas recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré mis ojos, me quede dormida. Empecé a soñar, esta vez no era la pesadilla que siempre tenía con Viktor dejándome, este era un sueño distinto, parecía que yo estaba en un jardín, quizás sería el jardín de la casa de mi padrino, porque sentía la fragancia de las rosas. Yo estaba sentada en el pasto recién cortado, pero no estaba sola, sentía la presencia de alguien a mi lado, era un hombre porque sentí el olor de su perfume combinado con ligero olor a menta, ese hombre me tomo de la mano y deposito un beso en el torso de la mano, y luego me acaricio la mejilla, yo me sentía muy feliz, me sentía nuevamente con deseos de seguir adelante con mi vida aunque tenga esta discapacidad, 'Te amo', me susurró, '¿Damien?', le pregunté, 'Sí, soy Damien, tu novio, quien más podría decirte: te amo', sonreí, 'Yo también te amo, Damien', le dije. Él puso una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cara, me acercó a él y me besó, yo no pude evitar seguirle el beso, sus labios eran tan suaves, él me besaba con tanto amor y deseo, me volvía loca, lo atraje más a mí enroscando mis brazos a su cuello, y Damien bojo sus manos y tomo cintura. Me sentía tan feliz y querida… hasta que escuche pasos y luego alguien gritó¾: '¿Qué haces, Hermy-oh-ni?', yo me separé de Damien de golpe al escuchar ese acento búlgaro, '¿Viktor?', pregunté confusa, pero no recibí una respuesta así que volví a preguntar: '¿Viktor, en verdad eres tú?', 'Sí, soy Viktor', me contestó enojado, '¿Qué haces aquí?', le pregunté, 'Mass bien ¿Qué hac-ces tú besa-undo-tte con Dr-ra-co Ma-al-foi-y?', rugió, 'No me estoy besando con Malfoy, él es Damien Black', contesté nerviosa, escuche como Viktor rió escandalosamente, 'Cr-re-eii qu-ue solou es-tta-abas ci-ieu-ga, per-ro no esttui-pida', hablo entre risas, 'Damien, eso no es verdad, ¿cierto?, Viktor solo quiere molestarme ¿verdad?', titubeé al hablar, pero no escuche la respuesta de Damien, solo escuchaba la risa de Viktor, 'Nou te r-respoinde por-rque es verdaud lo que te dii-gou, Hermy-oh-ni', contestó Viktor, 'No, no, no es cierto', grité, 'Hermione, yo…', dijo el que yo creía que era Damien, yo empecé a llorar, eso no me podía estar pasando a mí, me decía. Sentí que unas manos me tocaron, eran las manos de Malfoy, quise alejarme de él, 'No, no, no…'

¾¡NO! ¾grité y abrí los ojos, aunque no se ni porque lo hice si igual todo seguía en penumbras¾, fue una pesadilla ¾susurré al darme cuenta que estaba en mi cama, me puse una mano en la frente y me di cuenta que estaba llena de sudor.

Sí, fue solo una pesadilla, Damien Black y Draco Malfoy no podían ser una misma persona, porque Damien siempre es amable conmigo, en cambio Malfoy siempre me humillo por mi status de sangre. Además que podría hacer Malfoy en el mundo muggle ¾nada¾, me respondí.

Decidí quietarme a Malfoy de la cabeza, y empecé a imaginarme como sería Damien, cuando él me tomo del brazo para traerme a casa, pude darme cuenta que tiene las manos suaves, pero a la vez son fuertes, también pude intuir que es alto ¾cerré mis ojos¾ ¿de qué color tendría el cabello?, quizás negro como Harry o pelirrojo como el de Ron, o tal vez sea castaño, y su piel, ¿de qué color será su piel?, podría ser bronceado, o blanco, o tal vez pálido ¾de pronto en mi cabeza apareció el rostro de Malfoy. Moví la cabeza en forma de negación¾, basta, Hermione, Damien no se parece en nada a Malfoy, él es distinto —me dije.

Escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante —contesté.

—Hermione, hija —dijo mi padrino.

—Sí, padrino.

—Tienes una visita —me dijo.

—Una visita —susurré—. ¿Quién es? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Es una sorpresa —contestó misterioso.

Quién me podría visitar, solo mis padres sabían que ahora vivía con mi padrino, ¿acaso Harry y Ron ya descubrieron lo de mi accidente? ¿O el qué me vino a visitar sería… Damien?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior:

**Mei Fanel**

**Isis Snape**

**Miokathx Malfoy Granger**

Y también quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en verdad lo siento


End file.
